


Gifts

by TrekkieSlut



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spock, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Universe, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who knows Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise will understand that receiving a gift from him means you’re in trouble. It seems that at the moment he’s in the mood for giving. (Warning for violence, further dub-con in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James settled his weight along the entire length of Spock’s back, pinning him down into the bed. He hooked his feet inside of Spock’s ankles and drew his legs apart, pushing Spock’s knees up and spreading his buttocks, tilting his hips into the perfect angle for the video recorder to capture the view of where James’ twitching cock was spearing him open.

Clamping one hand over Spock’s mouth, slipping one pacifying finger between the Vulcan’s lips, James began thrusting at a relentless pace. Spock moaned underneath him, matching his hip movements and relishing the distinct slickness of James’ cock slipping in and out of his body, the pressure of the organ inside him. Sometimes he stayed deep and drew back only a little, keeping Spock full of him and spread open; other times James withdrew entirely so that the head of his cock only teased the twitching hole, knowing what a pretty picture it made. He enjoyed Spock’s squirming and frustration for several moments before driving deep back inside, his hips flush with the Vulcan’s buttocks, grinding down into him again.

As soon as James was getting close a deep growl rumbled in his throat and he hoisted himself up onto one elbow, fisting a handful of Spock’s hair and keeping the other hand clamped over his mouth. James ramped up the pace and depth of his thrusts, pulling his cock out entirely before slamming back inside, Spock’s wailing behind his bruising fingers almost drowned out by the noise of flesh wetly slapping against flesh. Pausing with the head of his cock just inside the raw, twitching hole, he started coming, spurting streams of his hot seed inside the Vulcan. Spock was trembling violently, his muscles spasming, and rivulets of come dripped from his ass around James’ cock, running down Spock’s perineum. James snarled, driving into him again and fucking his essence deep inside Spock.

“Don’t…you…fucking DARE…reject me…” James hissed with each stroke of his cock inside the Vulcan, “You are to be marked with my seed and mine alone, do you hear?” James tore his saliva soaked hand away from Spock’s mouth and yanked back on his hair. “Answer!”

“Yes…Captain…” Spock gasped, fighting for air.

James responded by clamping his teeth down onto Spock’s ear and tugging, grazing it significantly and drawing out a yelp, before shoving Spock’s torso down onto the mattress and pulling his softening penis out of him. Jim admired the raw mess he’d made of Spock and struck him hard across the buttocks, leaving a final mark on his Vulcan which was sure to bruise. His stretched hole twitched slightly but there was no sign of leakage, so Jim was satisfied. Humming contentedly he stood up off the bed, picking up the video recorder and turning it off, setting it on his dresser, and shut himself in the bathroom. 

Spock lay frustrated and shuddering where the human had left him. James had been aggressive and had left him hanging, obviously as punishment. Usually this was because James felt threatened, or he simply wasn’t satisfied with Spock’s performance. Spock couldn’t think of any reason for either of those being the case, and wasn’t about to concern himself with it. At the moment he merely wished to go about bringing himself some relief.

Stretching out, he reached into one of the drawers by the bed and found a familiar shape. He pulled the plug out of the drawer and rolled over, drawing his knees back and gently circled the tip of it around his sore opening. If James wanted to use him as a receptacle for his seed, it was a good idea to humour him. Judging by the Captain’s mood, apathy could easily be misinterpreted as insubordination right now, so Spock reasoned that it would be best to show appreciation for James’ gift, and he gently twisted the plug inside himself.

Thrusting the plug further in, he stroked his long cock back to full arousal and was soon thrusting leisurely into his hand, grinding back against the intrusion. It wasn’t long before the plug popped all the way inside and his muscles clamped down around it, and he quickly pumped his cock root to tip with a loose fist. 

James emerged from the bathroom after showering and froze when he found Spock lost in self-pleasure, narrowing his eyes disapprovingly at him. But once he saw the base of the plug sticking out of him and his soft, lusty dark eyes meeting his, he smirked and glided over, leaning down to kiss his injured ear and lap at the congealing blood, whispering, “good boy…”

James dressed, listening to Spock’s small whimpers and moans, watched his dark-haired chest rise and fall more rapidly as he came, his ejaculate spilling onto his lower belly, droplets clinging to his treasure trail. Spock had his eyes closed in bliss when James removed the tape from the device on the dresser and left the room with it.

~

Leonard McCoy was drawing up a hypo when James Kirk walked into Med Bay, looking predatory. He would have felt more uneasy about it, had he not been able to tell from his captain’s composure that he had just had the opportunity to fuck Spock, meaning that he was slightly more stable than usual, for the time being.

James was holding something behind his back. Bones swallowed.

“Captain. What can I do for you?”

James smirked.

“Not much at all, Bones. I have something for you.”

He held out his hand, offering the tape to Bones. His eyes were bright and dangerous. Bones tentatively accepted the tape.

“Make sure you look at that in your own time, will you?”

Bones nodded. It wouldn’t do to refuse the captain.

“Good. Trust me, you’re going to want to see it.” Jim patted his shoulder, then squeezed it, digging in his nails. Bones fought off the urge to wince. Then the Captain turned around and left.

~

Later on that evening, when Bones was sure he was alone in his office, he retrieved the small yellow tape from his trouser pocket, eyeing it suspiciously. He was nervous about the Captain’s behaviour earlier when he handed this thing over, and he really didn’t know what to expect to find on it, but intuitively he knew that not viewing the contents would have unpleasant consequences.

Slowly he sat down in front of his monitor and inserted the tape. A few seconds of silence passed, during which there was nothing but a blank screen.

A tremor went through him when the image of Spock, nude and settling down flat on his belly, came onto the screen. James had obviously been holding the camera as he moved towards the bed and set it down behind Spock. For a moment, Bones felt as though he should stop watching, but then remembered James’ words and thought better of it. In any case, he truthfully didn’t think he wanted to turn it off. 

Bones had conducted plenty of full physical exams on Spock in the past, but that was all professional, and his reaction to this perspective was very different. He took in the shape of the man’s thighs, and the curve of his plump buttocks, as James ran his hands over them, massaging the cheeks and easing them apart. Bones gasped as he caught sight of the small, puckered hole, watching James stroke it with a single finger wet with lube. He traced his finger around the rim of the opening before probing gently with the tip. Bones squirmed with arousal when Spock tilted his hips back and his flesh gave way, the finger popping inside. 

James wasted no time with thrusting and circling his finger inside Spock before introducing another, scissoring them roughly. It seemed to Bones that Spock already looked pretty full at this point, but he knew for a fact that the man could take the Captain’s cock quite happily. He couldn’t help but think how glorious it must be to sink into that tight hole, which was now being stretched open with three fingers. His cock twitched when James removed his fingers finally, leaving the opening slick and gaping slightly. Bones saw the captain’s shadow shifting and blushed when James leaned down and licked over the hole he was about to take his pleasure from, worming his tongue inside, thrusting and swirling it before withdrawing and biting down into one buttock.

He moved again and his cock bobbed into view, taut and straining. Guiding it with one hand he introduced it to the Vulcan’s stretched orifice and pressed forward. James’ other hand grasped onto one buttock as he leaned forward, sinking inside torturously slowly. Spock made a distant moaning sound and tried to push himself onto the captain’s dick, but James held his hips still. Knowing James, he wanted the claiming to be his and only his, Spock needed only lie still and accept the invasion. James muttered something that sounded like ‘whore’ and pushed deeper, stretching the Vulcan out in all directions. 

Then he began to lightly thrust, his hips rolling into Spock and his still only half-buried cock sliding in and out only millimetres. Spock seemed to like it, from the sounds he was making, sounds that Bones never would have thought could come from Spock – but he liked this revelation. Running his tongue over his lips and taking his erection out of his trousers, he began to masturbate slowly. James was now pushing deeper with every single thrust and Spock’s ass was still taking it gradually, becoming accustomed to the length and girth of his mate’s cock. James wriggled his hips against the soft buttocks, squeezing himself in to the hilt, where he paused.

He settled his weight down onto Spock and nudged his thighs apart, giving Bones an even better view of their joining. And then he began to slide out again, his movements becoming smoother and easier with every thrust. James let out a throaty groan of satisfaction, knowing Spock would be an easy, relaxed fuck from now on – Bones could hear it, see it in them, and he stroked his cock firmly, imagining his hand to be Spock’s slick flesh around him. He closed his eyes and allowed the sounds from the video to flood his ears – Spock’s quiet moans, James’ hisses and snarls, the slapping of James’ hips and balls against Spock’s ass, the wet sounds of anal intercourse. A pause in those noises made him open his eyes to see James withdraw from Spock entirely, making his muscles clench desperately around nothing, and Spock cry out his loudest yet, reaching blindly for his Captain. James only laughed and slapped his ass hard, digging his nails into Spock’s hips before plunging back inside, plundering his submissive form once again.

Bones sprawled in his chair, fisting his cock tightly and rolling his hips up to thrust himself into his makeshift sheath. He knew he wanted his hand to be Spock. He saw himself underneath Spock and James in the images that flashed before him, his cock flush with James’ inside the Vulcan, sneering with James as they watched their first officer fall apart. That was the problem with Spock, being so devoted to his stoic way of life, it was much too fun to try and break him. It would be too much fun to hear him cry and scream as he was pierced open with two cocks. Bones wondered what his face was like at this moment on the tape – whether it was just as blank as usual whilst he allowed himself to be fucked like a whore, or if his features were relaxed in bliss or contorted with pleasure since he knew there was nobody to see. All Bones knew was that he had to be feeling something significant as that cock pistoned hard into him, buried deep with every thrust.

Then James was changing his rhythm, slamming brutally into him a few more times before growling aggressively and pausing with the head of his penis just inside Spock. Bones saw the muscles in the shaft twitching and noticed rivulets of come escaping between their bodies, which James must have felt because he began thrusting himself deep again whilst he finished emptying his seed inside the Vulcan, all the while reprimanding Spock.

“Don’t…you…fucking DARE…reject me…you are to be marked with my seed and mine alone, do you hear?”

And with that, Bones knew for sure that this tape was a warning.

The Captain was teasing him, torturing him, ensuring Bones would never try to take what was his. He should have known for sure that James would react to his momentary altercation with Spock the previous week.

It had been only a touch. A fleeting facial expression, maybe. He couldn’t even remember. But James did. And to James, it did matter more than anything. James would always take extra precautions to ensure his property was not stolen from him.

The door buzzed, and Bones jumped back to his senses. Glancing at the monitor, he noticed that the tape had finished whilst he was pontificating, so he snatched it out and tucked it into his pocket (and himself back into his trousers) before letting in his visitor.

“Enter.”

The door slid open with a click and a hiss. It was Spock. Bones tried hard not to blanche and hold his breath all at once.

“Doctor. I require your assistance.” He gestured to his bloody and torn ear. “I only require a few minutes of your precious time.”

The doctor’s stomach tumbled, as if Spock knew what he had previously been occupied with. Knowing that was impossible, he shook it off and beckoned Spock inside, turning back to his desk.

Spock walked in, the door sliding closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

James T. Kirk sat quietly in his cabin, feet up on his desk, reading through his first officer’s report on their last mission. As usual, Lieutenant Commander Spock had been loyal, obedient, and intelligent in the face of danger.

He recalled thrashing in the clutches of the unanticipated native life of that particular planet rather vividly. Spock had been swift and brutal in tearing the stinging tendril-like feelers away from his throat before they wrapped themselves securely around him. It wasn’t until Spock had his captain a safe distance away from the flailing alien mass before he succumbed to the agonising pain that lanced through his fingers and hands. Thankfully, there was at least one other from the landing party not already blue and asphyxiated who managed to contact the ship to have them beamed aboard and rushed to sick bay.

James had fought off at least five different nurses armed with hypos trying to get to Spock. It was not usual that he would seemingly show such unwarranted concern, but James was well aware of the risk that was posed to the Vulcan from having such a sensitive area of his body harmed. He did not want his first officer to be broken, and if he couldn’t use his hands, he would be.

Eventually he was sedated, pushed down onto a bed, and injected with a variety of antihistamines and analgesics. His head lolling to the side, his blurry vision took in Dr McCoy standing close to Spock, gently holding one hand and examining it. A wave of panic swept through him before he succumbed to sleep.

The Captain tossed the report onto the desk and grit his teeth. Some part of his mind tried to tell him that his panic was completely ludicrous. But no, if Spock were human, he wouldn’t be concerned about the doctor handling him that way. But Spock wasn’t human, he was a Vulcan first, and too many things could be said through the touching of hands.

Maybe he could have let it pass, if Bones had not approached Spock in the mess hall the other day, in all likelihood to ask him about his recovery, and felt the need to touch Spock’s hand again. In that moment he had seen red, and he had caught the doctor’s eye, but at no point had Spock made any attempt to cease the contact. And this enraged James.

However, he was also cruel and playful, and this was an opportunity to have an enormous amount of fun. If Spock wanted to be a disgusting little slut, and his CMO wanted to be fucking thief, he was willing to indulge them. Then most likely break them a little bit. Not entirely, of course, as a starship captain he needed them. But once in a while, he thought, it was important to assert his authority.

~

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner? Let me clean it up first, I need to make sure I don’t need to run a dermal regen over this.”

Spock sat stiffly in the doctor’s only office chair whilst Bones searched for a fresh pack of swabs in his drawers. Finding one, he tore it open and the scent of antiseptic and alcohol filled the air.

“I assure you that is not required, Doctor.” Bones grimaced as he dabbed at the green congealed mess.

“How did you manage this anyway?” he grunted. Spock shot him a glare, knowing that the doctor knew very well how it happened. This was a common means of attempting to humiliate him. It didn’t work very well, however, since whilst Spock was reserved in character, ashamed he was not.

“James inflicted it upon me during sexual intercourse.”

Of course, Bones knew nothing whatsoever about that. Suppressing any visible interest or agitation, and forcing down a rush of arousal, he chucked one used, bloodstained swab into the waste and plucked up another. “That so. That is far too much information, Spock.”

“Is it, Doctor?”

Bones swiped roughly at a spot of crusted blood to remove it and Spock jerked his head away with a snarl. The look he shot Bones was dark and accusatory, knowing.

“What the fuck do you mean by that, Spock.”

Spock looked him dead in the eye, his expression unwavering, and Bones’ gaze flickered to his lips as they twitched a little, enticingly. 

Spock noticed the flash in his eyes.

“Your desire is palpable, Doctor.” McCoy paused, watching Spock raise his hand, two fingers extended, and purposefully press them against his slack lips. Bones shrunk back a little, inhaling a sharp breath, his blue eyes boring into Spock’s.

Spock slipped his fingers in between McCoy’s lips and he tentatively nipped at them, touching them with the tip of his tongue. The Vulcan breathed deeply in and out, baring his teeth in a grimace. “You are well aware of the effect this has on me. You have been initiating this contact for some time.”

Bones was suddenly aware of this hand absently caressing Spock’s injured ear and he snatched it away, moving back from the Vulcan, pushing the hand away from his mouth. “Mr Spock-!” Spock stood up, leering over him and forcing him back against the wall. He twisted his hand into McCoy’s shirt and brought his other to the man’s temple. McCoy jerked aside but Spock merely pressed himself against him, shoving him into the wall, gripping his face firmly.

“What have you seen, Doctor? You will show me.” Bones stopped his struggling, and Spock’s eyes slid closed. “My mind to your mind…” And Bones felt Spock’s mind pulling at him, drawing out the images from the tape that filled his head. He felt arousal growing within him, emanating from his own body, spilling over from Spock’s. Somewhere in reality Spock’s long tongue was slithering into his mouth, Spock’s leg was between his thighs and rubbing against his clothed and semi-aroused genitalia. McCoy took the bait, biting at Spock’s lips and sucking his tongue in, winding his own around it with a relieved moan. He grasped Spock’s shoulders, surging against him, devouring his mouth, and Spock let out a low grunt, the meld fading as he dragged long fingers through McCoy’s thick locks of hair. He curled his tongue roughly but sensuously against the roof of the human’s mouth and sucked in his lower lip, his kisses fierce and raw. McCoy’s face hurt from the rub of saliva-soaked skin and Spock’s coarse beard, but felt only the wet hotness of their kisses before he wrenched his mouth away, snarling.

“Dammit Spock, what the hell. Don’t you realise what a fucking mess we’re gonna be in if the Captain-“

Spock shut him off. “I do not care, Leonard.”

Bones started at the use of his full first name. He swallowed, still panting a little, sliding one hand up Spock’s neck and caressing with his thumb, watching Spock’s pupils dilate suddenly as he did so.

“What happened to your Vulcan control, Mr Spock?”

One eyebrow twitched. “Nothing. You do not want me to dismiss my control at this particular time, Leonard,” he finished, quietly.

McCoy’s eyes glinted. “You wanna call me that again?”

“Yes, Leonard.”

Bones wheeled Spock around in an instant and shoved him up against the wall, pressing on the back of his neck and the small of his back. If he’d wished to he could have effortlessly twisted out of it, and Bones knew this.

McCoy’s hand trailed down the Vulcan’s curved back to kneed his buttocks, which Spock seemed to be pressing back into him. He found the base of the butt-plug that was still inside Spock and pressed on it, eliciting a gasp and a flinch from the Vulcan.

“I know why you’re wearing this, Spock,” Bones mumbled against his ear. He reached around Spock’s slender waist, fumbling with the fastenings of his trousers. Spock allowed him to do so, feeling the garment being peeled down his legs.

He felt McCoy move back, presumably to admire the sight of his form-fitting underwear clinging to his buttocks, the base of the plug jutting out from between them. McCoy was sliding his fingers under the waistband and pushing his one remaining lower garment down over his buttocks.

Spock felt him caressing the skin of his buttocks, rubbing and spreading them. Bones made an appreciative noise, thumbing over the red marks and bruises that James had left previously. He gently slapped the Vulcan’s ass and holding one fleshy mound in one hand he took hold of the plug and tugged.

It hardly budged, gripped by Spock’s unyielding muscles, but Spock bucked into him with a groan, clenching around the toy. Bones smirked and wriggled it, pressing it in and twisting it in a way that made Spock begin to squirm. He leaned down over the length of Spock’s body again and muttered to him, falsely sweet.

“I know why you have this in, darlin’. Why don’t you show me, hmmm?” He ran a finger around the plug, twisting it slowly a couple more times. “How about it. I showed you the captain’s gift to me, how about you show me yours?” The look that Spock shot over his shoulder at Bones seemed to be a combination of frustration and need. Looking away again, he merely pushed his rear back into McCoy’s hands with more certainty.

“Damn filthy Vulcan,” Bones snarled and scooted closer to him, delivering a hard slap to his rump and earning a short, startled moan. He pulled gently on the plug again. Spock’s muscles were pulsing around it and fighting to relax, but now it gave a little and slid out mere millimetres. Spock was still slick from before and the plug glistened, the smooth curve of the bulb stretching him out. He let out a small moan and shifted his hips but didn’t try to move away from McCoy, who stroked his rear, humming in approval.

“Relax, sweetheart. Or do you not want to lose your Captain’s precious spunk, hmm? He’s right, you are a greedy little whore, taking his cock and his load whenever he wants you.” He pulled and twisted the toy again and Spock trembled, his muscles fluttering around it. “How would you feel about taking my cock? If I came in your needy little ass, fucking it deep into you? Would you like it? I bet you’d love it.”

Spock gasped as McCoy nipped at his back and finally eased the plug all the way out. Bones watched a sticky string of semen stretch between Spock’s pliant entrance and the tip of the plug, glistening and breaking in the artificial light.

“Oh, gorgeous…” The doctor’s gravely tone sent blood rushing to the tips of Spock’s ears. He set the plug aside and prised the Vulcan’s buttocks apart, stroking one finger over the flushed hole and delighting at how it twitched. A bead of come slipped out and over McCoy’s finger and he rubbed it around the small pucker before slipping his digit in.

Spock gently rolled his hips back and gasped, taking the finger deep in seconds. Bones cursed under his breath and teased him with another, which easily slid in. He twisted and circled his fingers, and Spock squirmed. He was still braced against the wall, trousers around his ankles and ass on display. Bones decided this was unsatisfactory and snaked his spare hand around under Spock’s bearded chin, yanking him back and forcing him away from the wall. He cradled Spock’s head against his shoulder, pulling him flush against his body. The closeness drove McCoy’s fingers deeper inside Spock, and his reawakened erection prodded into Spock’s buttock.

“Move,” Bones hissed and he started walking Spock towards the examination table in the corner. His own slick erection stood proud in front of him, and when Bones hooked his fingers towards Spock’s prostate it twitched. “Wouldn’t you look shameful if James walked in right now?”

“No less shameful than you, Doctor.” Spock’s malice was heavily masked by the lust in his voice.

McCoy’s fingers roughly gripped his jaw and he twisted Spock’s head to face towards him. “I’m not the one with fingers and jizz up his slutty ass, Commander.”

He shoved Spock against the table, his fingers slipping free. “Turn around,” he demanded, grabbing Spock by the hip and spinning him around to face him. “Get on the table.”

Spock obeyed. Bones splayed his legs out and drove back in, three fingers at once. Spock hissed and his toes curled by the doctor’s head, his hips undulating against the intrusion again. Bones quickly withdrew his fingers, leaving Spock twitching and leaking James’ come, slipping down the cleft of his ass and onto the cold metal surface.

“What a mess,” Bones hissed. Spock’s face burned, he collapsed back onto the table and was distantly aware of McCoy’s head disappearing between his legs when he felt a warm tongue flick out and press against his oversensitive orifice.

It was lucky that Bones had had the forethought to grip onto Spock’s thighs to hold them in place, because when Spock twisted and jerked at the unexpected touch it was enough to prevent him from wrenching away from it. The Vulcan yelled out in surprise and he tried to close his legs and push himself back in shame, but not hard enough to convince Bones that he was actually struggling away. 

He knew Spock and he knew how this would affect him. Spock expected to be of service, to provide, to give pleasure and never to actively take it. He definitely didn’t expect to be offered pleasure. With James he expected to be fucked. Bones found his pleasure in seeing his partners pleasured and coming undone. Spock never would have been expecting his advances.

As a result, Spock’s hand gripped the edge of the table and his other flew up to cover his mouth. He bit his lip underneath it and drew in a breath through his nose, unwittingly spreading his legs slightly wider. Bones wriggled the tip of his tongue against the opening then lapped at it, spreading spit and come around. Spock flinched under his ministrations, almost glad for the Doctor’s grip on him which prevented him from squirming embarrassingly and fucking himself onto the tongue rimming him. Even so, the appendage twisting and thrusting against him was already on its way to undoing him in his already over-stimulated state.

Bones groaned and buried his face in, sucking and giving long sweeps of his tongue, searching for a taste of Spock beyond James’ markings. Spock quivered underneath him, muscles going slack, and he found that he was able to remove his grip from Spock’s legs when the Vulcan’s hands came to rest by his, pulling back his own thighs. Bones gripped onto Spock’s buttocks instead and pulled back, spreading the cheeks and admiring the tiny wet hole still expelling dribbles of come, and he moved in to lick straight over it. He probed with his tongue, and Spock’s opening gave, his tongue popping into the hole only recently stretched by fingers and cock and the plug. Spock didn’t have much leverage but Bones could feel him try to rock back onto the tongue slithering into him, and he thrilled at the knowledge that Spock wanted this as much as him. Spock groaned and snarled, wriggling his ass back. He took his slick, straining erection in his hand, propped up on his elbow, and ran his other into Bones’ hair, revelling in the sense of power he felt over the doctor just by being desirable to him, as the doctor simultaneously did everything possible to undo him.

Bones pulled himself away to look up at Spock’s debauched form, his head swimming. His lips were swollen and red, his face split into a grin at the sight of Spock’s heaving chest and tousled hair and flushed face wearing a victorious expression. He loved it. Spock definitely loved it.

Spock’s fingers brushed his face as he reached to feel at his spread and used opening, one finger circling and easily slipping inside. Spock moaned out a recognisable word, “Leonard…”

Bones felt himself twitch, his desire flaring up, and he knew that there was a lot behind Spock’s utterance of his name. He moaned loudly in response and buried his face between Spock’s legs, licking at his perineum and nipping at the skin around his hole. Spock impaled himself on his finger and Bones slid in his own beside it, prodding sharply.

“I’m gonna fuck you…” he growled, nipping and biting at the Vulcan’s buttocks, unsure of whether he was too muffled to understand. “I’m gonna fuck you…!”

Spock dug his fingers into the roots of Bones’ hair, wrenching him upwards, and Bones had no choice but to stand up, his cock sliding into the cleft of Spock’s ass. Spock kissed him savagely, his beard feeling like it was rubbing against the tender skin on his face roughly enough to leave an abrasion. Bones’ hips were caught between Spock’s squeezing thighs and he wrapped his legs around him, pulling Bones in, the doctor’s cock slipping up between his cheeks. Bones reached between them to reposition himself, and he pressed his hips forward, the head of his dick slipping inside Spock’s slick hole.

This was what James T. Kirk burst in on.

Bones paused immediately at the all too familiar sound of the Captain’s boots upon the floor. At that moment Spock drove himself back onto him, and Bones cried out at the squeezing, engulfing sensation of Spock’s body around him.

Neither of them needed to look up to understand that the man framing the doorway was completely livid.

“What in fuck’s name is going on here?” James seethed, his voice merely a low mutter in the silence of the room.

And he started forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why this part took me so long!
> 
> Thanks to my friend boomdeyadah over on Tumblr for checking through this part!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ :3 Please leave kudos and let me know if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
